


Love Potion Disclaimer

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealous Tom Riddle, M/M, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9748301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: When you take a love potion, but you already have feelings for them, your feelings are only intensified. When you don't realize you already have feelings for them, it just gets embarrassing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tomarrytime challenge on Tumblr.   
> For p0nnudraws

Murder would have been the first thing on Tom’s mind. It would be nothing but complete rage, filled with dark spells that would have left his victim in a pile of his own ashes when he was done. Except he couldn’t think about any of that right now and, where he in his own mind, he would have added that to the list of reasons as to why he would kill him.

Right now, all he could think about was Harry Potter. The way his hair fell on his face, the way he walked, the way his voice would get louder every time he got excited, and every other little detail he could think of. It was like Harry’s very existence was the only reason he was alive.

Tom had read about the effects of love potions, and he had never wanted to experience them for himself. They left people looking like fools towards whomever was unfortunate enough to receive their affections. It was not unlike the little crushes he had seen some of the students get. The constant need to be around them, the jealousy they would get when they would see them give someone else the affection they thought they deserved, it was all the effects of love stricken fools and in Tom’s case, a love potion.

The bastard had wanted to get revenge on him because he had embarrassed him in front of his favorite professor. Apparently, Draco didn’t like it when he called him an “Sad excuse for a pureblood” and then explained in detail on why his potion wasn’t as good “as the mudblood’s”.

Tom expected that he would try to get some sort of revenge, but nothing like this. Nothing as this petty and dare he say perfect. Everyone knew he was enemies with Potter, the would have to be a moron to think otherwise. He would visibly become annoyed from his usual perfect attitude of calmness and control, and everyone around him would be affected by it.

In the beginning, his friends and professors thought that their constant bickering and pranks on one another, were humorous and nothing more than childish rivalry. Tom wasn’t going to convince them otherwise. There was something about Harry Potter that always made him lose his focus and his perfect composure that kept everyone else eating out of the palm of his hand.

Draco must have known what this would do to him. The timing was perfect after all. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and every couple in Hogwarts would be in the little village for Valentines day. Tom was certain that Harry was already down there now. He had originally not planned on going, he had too much studying to do after all. But the potion in his morning coffee made him think otherwise.

It was hard to find Potter among the sea of students. It was so crowded, it was impossible to walk two steps without bumping into someone else. When he finally spotted him, his blood boil. He was not alone. The young Weasley girl was with him, and she was putting her head on his shoulder, laughing at something he had said.

His first instinct, was to walk over there and to curse her until her red hair burnt to a crisp. But, that wouldn’t be very good for him in the end. Harry would hate him for hurting her and he would never want to speak to him again. That was something that his potion addled mind could not stand.

Instead, he decided to do what any other love stricken fool would do. He would stalk them and sabotage their date, and when Harry was inevitably left heartbroken Tom would come and reap the rewards. It was the perfect plan, and there was no way it would fail. At least that’s what he thought.

It wasn’t hard to stay hidden in the massive crowds. Harry and Ginny didn’t even know that he was watching them as they walked from shop to shop.  As he followed them, he couldn’t help but interrupt some of the moments that he believed was intimate between them.

Every time Ginny would touch Harry, or even get to close to him, Tom would always do something to punish her for it. She had tried to steer Harry in the direction she wanted in the bookstore and suddenly books started falling on her head. When they had gone to get drinks from the Three Broomsticks, and she had made him laugh at something she had said, suddenly she found her butterbeer much too hot to drink and spilling all over her lap.

It wasn’t until the end of the day when Tom finally started to get violent. As they were making their way back to the school, Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek. Normally, in his usual state of mind, he wouldn’t have been able to resist mocking Harry mercilessly for it. But, under the effects of the love potion, he felt nothing but uncontrollable rage and jealousy.

A curse was on the tip of his tongue. One that would make sure she would never be able to touch anyone else ever again. The tip of his wand lit up a bright green and just as the curse was about to leave his lips, the wind was knocked out of him and he fell onto the show covered ground.

“What the hell, Tom,” Draco shouted in his ear.

“Get the fuck off me you worthless excuse for a pure blood. I’ll rip the skin off of her if I have to,” Tom snarled back. They wrestled on the ground as Draco tried to take his wand away from him.

“Crabbe, Help me!” Draco shouted to his friend. Before Tom could do anything, he felt a sudden pain in his head and he blacked out.

When he opened his eyes again, he was lying on a bed in the hospital wing, and Harry Potter was sitting at the edge of his bed.

“Morning,” Harry greeted nervously.

“What the hell are you doing here? What the hell am I doing here?” Tom moaned. His head felt like it was being crushed by a building, and it hurt to open his eyes.

“You don’t… That’s okay. Madam Pomfrey said that you might have some memory issues. Do you remember anything that happened? At all?” Harry asked.

“If I did, I would I be asking why we are here?” Tom replied irritated.

“You might. How the hell am I supposed to know? It’s why I asked isn’t it? I-” Harry sighed and shook his head. “I have no idea why I’m even bothering with this. It’s not even my fault.”

  
“Don’t sell yourself short. Everything is your fault,” Tom snorted.

“You know what? I don’t have to take this.” Harry stood up and started to storm his way out of the room.

“Wait!” Tom shouted. He felt the loss of Harry’s weight on the bed like as if his own heart decided to tear its way out of his chest. Harry looked just as surprised as Tom did. “I…I don’t…”

“It’s okay,” Harry said as he sat back down. “It’s the potion. It will take longer to leave your system than normal.”

“Potion? What potion?” Tom sat up in the hospital bed, his full attention on Harry.

“Well… you know how love potions work. They make people act crazy towards someone until the effects wear off. At first, Madam Pomfrey thought Draco had given you a concentrated batch or something. But, once Draco was forced to give Snape a sample to test… well…” Harry’s cheeks turned pink.

“Well what?” Tom said irritated. “Spit it out Potter.”

“Well, you know how love potions work. They have to work harder if the person affected by it doesn’t have any feelings for them so they don’t always last as long. But, if they do have feelings for them then they are only intensified. You tried to get out of bed and attack Ginny three times. You don’t remember any of that? After the third time, Madam Pomfrey had to put wards around your bed and told me to stay here so that you would be happy and not attack anyone else.” Harry looked away, clearly embarrassed. “Once you realized I wasn’t allowed to leave, you kept trying to get me in bed with you.”

“But… but I don’t…” Tom looked just as embarrassed as Harry was. Tom _had_ always enjoyed it when Harry had payed attention to him. The only way he could get that to happen was if he was teasing or fighting Harry. But to think that he actually liked Harry enough that the love potion would affect him as strongly as it did was something he never would have considered. “Don’t you dare tell anyone about this.”

“Don’t worry. I spread a rumor that you just got hit with a nasty confundus charm, and I made Draco swear he wouldn’t tell anyone what really happened. Threatened to tell his father about that stash of magazines I know he has hidden away in his trunk if he did,” Harry said with an awkward smile.

“I… thank you. Why would you do that. It’s not like I have never been obvious about my feelings. I don’t even understand them myself. Why would you do that for me,” Tom asked suspiciously.

“No one deserves to be outed like that, and it’s not like it was your fault to begin with. Although, I think you might be interrogated later about some of the cruses you said you would cast on Ginny if you ever saw her near me again. I don’t think some of those were even legal.” Harry brought his knees to his chest and hugged them.

“Great. I’m so looking forward to it,” Tom rolled his eyes. “When is this potion supposed to wear off anyway. Not that I don’t like looking at your face, I just don’t enjoy being forced into this position.” Tom looked away from Harry.

“Really?” Harry laughed. “That’s not what you were saying a few hours ago.”

“Shut it, Potter. You try being in my shoes. I didn’t even know I liked you and now I am hearing that I made some dramatic scene about it. I am forced to be in the same room as you, even though this is awkward for the both of us, but the thought of you leaving right now might actually make me go on a rampage.  And for all I know, you could be lying about helping me and as soon as I return to class, everyone will be mocking of me,” Tom said frustrated.

“I’m not lying, Tom. But, if you are really upset over this then why don’t you do it properly? Ask me out on a real date and we can see if it really is the potion,” Harry shrugged.

Tom looked at Harry as though he had grown a second head. “What?”

“Ask me out properly. Not now, of course. When you aren’t drugged,” Harry suggested.

“But you are dating Ginny,” Tom pointed out.

“I was hanging out with Ginny. Hermione and Ron were on a Valentines date and I didn’t really want to be by myself in the school. Besides, we had a nice time despite you trying to sabotage us the whole time.” Harry explained with a smile.

“You want me… to ask you on a date. After I tried to kill you not girlfriend and we’ve done nothing but bicker these last several years. Sure, that sounds like a plan,” Tom said sarcastically.

“Fine, I won’t go on a date with you,” Harry shrugged. “See if I care.”

“No wait,” Tom said quickly. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t.”

“You didn’t seem to excited about it,” Harry glared. “I’m trying to help you here. Take it or leave it.”

Tom sat straighter up in his bed, and took a deep breath. If the potion really was a stronger concentration and he didn’t actually like Harry at all, he was going to kill someone when the potion fully wore off. “Will you let me ask you out on a date when I am not drugged with a potion?” Tom asked Harry sincerely.

Harry looked at Tom in surprise as though he did not expect him to ask anything like that so soon. Then, he looked at Tom slyly and said. “Sure, I’ll think about it.”

“Potter, I could kill you,” Tom growled.

“Save it for the date, I don’t want to wear out all of the fun talk so soon,” Harry laughed.  

It turned out, that they did not have to wait for to potion to wear off for much longer. Only two hours later, they were both released to go back to their own dormitories. Just as they were about to make their opposite ways to their dorms, Harry turned to Tom and asked him out on a proper date to which Tom replied “I’ll think about it.”

They were seen holding hands on the next Hogsmeade trip.


End file.
